


I Missed You

by fromacpho



Category: Moonlight (2016)
Genre: Bisexual Male Character, Canon Gay Relationship, Florida, Fluff, M/M, Miami, Moonlight (2016) - Freeform, Moonlight (film)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-03
Updated: 2016-11-03
Packaged: 2018-08-28 18:30:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 724
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8457313
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fromacpho/pseuds/fromacpho





	

Chiron pulled up outside the pastel Miami low rise. The sun glinted on the waves, hovering over the surface, as if debating whether or not to slip into their welcoming embrace. A steady breeze was moving the fronds of the towering palm trees that spread out in a line, signaling the break between asphalt and sand. A couple was strolling along the waves, feet in the wet sand, holding hands. An auntie was barbecuing on her patio, fragrant steam and smoke rising into the air. A handful of boys were screaming and running into the waves, chasing a ragged gull. Chiron watched them carefully. The gull flew a foot or two and then landed in the surf, foraging in the receding waves. The boys ran towards it again, screaming. One boy flapped his arms, another stomped his feet, another slapped the water with his palms.

Kevin Jr. was amongst them, screaming wildly, with a huge grin on his face. His shorts and turquoise t-shirt were wet from the spray. One of the boys tumbled into the surf, and Kevin Jr. paused to help him up, reaching out a hand in the setting sun.

Sitting on his green lawn chair under a stand of towering palms was Kevin. He was wearing those goofy aviator sunglasses and flipping through a thick novel. He was probably reading another one of “the greats”, as he’d called them when Chiron had asked on his last visit, probably something by Gwendolyn Brooks or Nicki Giovanni or Lorraine Hansberry.

It had only been a week since he’d seen him, but each time he laid eyes on the man he felt the same deep, raw yearning, like he hadn’t seen him in a decade.

He looked himself over in the rear view mirror before stepping out of the car. He started walking towards the beach. Kevin Jr. saw him first, when he turned around, a laugh caught on his face. He howled his name.

“Chiron!” He pelted his way across the sand towards him. Kevin turned, cocked his head, a smirk spreading across his face. Chiron couldn’t see his eyes for the aviators, but he knew they were smiling. Kevin Jr. threw himself into his arms, “I missed you Uncle Chiron!” He said. He was wet, and smelled like the sea.

“I missed you too little man. How you doing?”

“This week at school we learned all about the ocean! We learned about how the currents move the water and how they move past Florida and Miami and carry the sea turtles back and forth and…” Kevin Jr. chattered on excitedly, telling him all about the new unit they started in science class about the world’s oceans. He reached up and grabbed Chiron’s hand, pulling him towards where his father sat. “Papa said that you would know all about the ocean. Did you know about the Gulf Stream? That’s the one that goes by Miami. Ms. Johnston said it’s a warm current. Did you know that?”

Kevin was standing, his arms cross, the book dangling from one of his hands. “Kevin Jr., let your Uncle Chiron breathe a little. He just had a long drive. You’ve got the whole weekend to tell him all about the oceans.” Kevin Jr. scowled. “Go on and say goodbye to your friends now. We’re going to go grab a bite to eat. Ain’t you hungry?”

“Where are we going though?” Kevin Jr. demanded, looking from Kevin to Chiron. “That sandwich place?”

Kevin nodded at Chiron. “Yeah, sounds good,” said Chiron.  

“Yes!” Kevin Jr. let go of Chiron’s hand and triumphantly raced down the beach to where the other boys had ventured.

Kevin took a step towards Chiron. He raised his sunglasses to rest them on his forehead and scratched his head gingerly. “You know, you keep spoiling little Kevin Jr. like this, makes it hard to teach him he isn’t always going to get what he wants.”

Chiron plunged his hands into his pockets and smiled sheepishly, shuffling his feet in the sand. “Sorry,” he mumbled.

Then Kevin was standing before him. He tilted up his chin, and Chiron lost himself, again, always, in those big brown eyes, as warm and vast as the ocean’s embrace. “I missed you too,” said Kevin quietly. He pulled Chiron towards him, wrapped his arms around him, and kissed him.


End file.
